No Need to be Jealous
by Amy-Star
Summary: Sebastian has to take extreme measures to get Blaine to admit he likes him. But will it succeed?


"So tell me again why we're agreeing to meet up with the devil?"

Blaine shot Tina a warning look. Unfortunately his friend was completely unaffected by it and she continued to look expectantly at him. Blaine attempted to match her unwavering stare but found himself unable to after several minutes. Tina had to be the hardest person in the world to get into an argument with.

"I told you," Blaine explained for what felt like the hundredth time, "Sebastian is different. He's trying to be nicer. So when he goes out of his way to get tickets for a play I've been dying to see for months it would be rude to turn him down."

The two walked down the sidewalk in silence after that. Blaine hoped his reasoning had satisfied his fickle friend but he knew deep down she was biding her time.

"You like him," Tina blurted out as they crossed a busy intersection.

If Blaine wasn't concerned about getting hit by a car he would of come to an abrupt halt. He had hoped that no one had noticed his changing opinion of Sebastian from distant indifference to something that could be defined as 'like'. Though when he thought about it he wasn't exactly being subtle. Spending Glee practice grinning widely as he texted Sebastian. Declining to hang out with the New Directions on the weekends in order to see a movie or go mini golfing with Sebastian. The fact he got up half an hour earlier than normal so he could meet up with Sebastian at the Lima Bean before school.

"Well?" Tina prodded when he didn't respond to her earlier statement, "Care to lie to me or actually be honest?"

Blaine chewed on his lower lip nervously. He didn't know why he had such a problem admitting this out loud. There was no shame in him liking another guy. Kurt had moved on with someone else from New York. The Warblers had publicly apologized for the steroid scandal, which thankfully Sebastian had nothing to do with, so there was no reason to hold a grudge anymore. He should be shouting from the rooftops that he managed to have a crush on a guy. A real and genuine crush with a someone who could recuperate.

"Maybe I do," Blaine finally said, "But don't make a big deal out of it."

Tina shook her head in exasperation at him.

"I won't, you know why? Cause you should be the one to make a big deal Blaine."

"I will," Blaine assured her, "When the time is right."

Thankfully Tina dropped the subject the rest of their walk to the local theater. Butterflies were dancing frantically in Blaine's stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this excited to see someone.

Half a block away Blaine spotted Sebastian. Dressed casually in a tan shirt with a black blazer and tight dark jeans. Blaine felt a thrill of happiness just to see him. There was a half smile on his face as he stared upwards lost in thought that Blaine found absolutely adorable. He wondered if maybe Sebastian was thinking about him.

"Look there he is!" He couldn't help but say out loud. A happy grin spreading across his lips as his hazel eyes become bright with excitement.

He was seconds away from running over to Sebastian when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. A beautiful girl. A girl who looked as though she had walked off the cover of a fashion magazine. She was wearing a green dress so tight that it required little imagination as to what she looked like naked. Blaine was gay but even he couldn't deny she had a pair of killer legs. Waves of curly brown hair flowed down in her back in that effortless look Blaine would never be able to manage with his hair.

She sauntered over to Sebastian with her hips swaying. A dazzling smile crossed her lips when she spotted him and waved towards Sebastian. Blaine watched as the two of them embraced. Sebastian's arms wrapping around her small waist to pull her in close. Her hands sliding into Sebastian's hair as she drew him into a deep kiss. Sebastian's fingers moving to press into her lower back.

Blaine felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. His expression falling as the two became even closer. He had to turn his glance away when the girl pressed her hands against Sebastian's chest and tilted her head back for a second kiss. A kiss that Sebastian readily gave her.

"Oh Blaine," Tina whispered beside him.

"It's fine," Blaine said in a strained voice, "It doesn't matter. We should hurry or we'll be late."

Blaine schooled his expression to one of indifference. He wouldn't let Sebastian see how he was being effected. He wouldn't let another silly crush get the best of him.

!

"Something on your mind Killer?" Sebastian asked.

It was intermission though Blaine had barely noticed. The play had been going on for at least an hour yet Blaine couldn't remember a single thing. The image of Sebastian kissing that girl played in his mind over and over again. No matter how hard he tried to push it from his thoughts he couldn't. Now he was left alone with Sebastian since Tina and that stupid girl had gone to the washroom.

"I'm fine," Blaine said stiffly.

"Are you enjoying the play?" Sebastian leaned over the arm rest that separated their seats.

Blaine found himself instinctively inching away. He didn't care how amazing Sebastian smelled. Or that he loved when the two of them leaned in towards each other when they watched movies. At this moment Blaine wanted as much distance between them as possible.

"It's fine," Blaine said in a clipped tone.

"You need to expand that vocabulary," Sebastian rested a hand on his knee, "You use the word 'fine' too much."

Blaine hated the spark of electricity that passed through his skin when Sebastian touched him. Why did he allow himself to be effected by people who had no interest in being with him?

"Can you take your hand off me," Blaine demanded.

"Sure. If you would stop being a coward and actually look me in the eye."

Blaine snapped his head to the side to glare openly at Sebastian. There was only so much he could take before he couldn't hold it in anymore. The mixture of emotions that had been swirling in him since he arrived came surging forward. Jealousy, disappointment, anger, and want were evident in his hazel eyes when he faced Sebastian.

"Maybe I don't want to look at you," Blaine seethed.

"And why is that?" Sebastian pressed.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Blaine said.

Sebastian's green eyes flickered over Blaine's face. He had a feeling that his defenses were being stripped away. That despite his efforts Sebastian knew exactly what was going on behind his mask of anger.

"I think you're jealous," Sebastian concluded.

"Of you and that girl?" Blaine scoffed, "Why should I care who you kiss? Even though you have on many occasions told me you were gay. Are there any other secrets you're hiding? Anything else that you care to share."

"Never said you were jealous of me," Sebastian said with the corners of his lips quirking upwards.

Blaine sat there gaping not knowing what to say. He could feel his cheeks heat up at how carelessly he gave himself away.

"But you do seem awfully upset over me kissing someone," Sebastian leaned in a bit closer, "Why is that Blaine?"

Blaine didn't know what to do. He had dug a sizable hole for himself. There was no point in denying what he himself had admitted to. His was pride was in tatters already so he might as well come clean.

"Fine I'll admit it. I was jealous that you kissed that girl. Because I like you and I had this delusion that maybe you liked me back. But apparently I'm the world's biggest idiot for thinking that. There are you happy now?"

"Very happy," Sebastian said in a smug voice.

Blaine was seriously considering punching him when Sebastian swooped in to press a kiss to Blaine's lips. He sat there stunned before Sebastian coaxed him to kiss him back. Blaine decided he wasn't going to hold back anymore. His fingers weaved into Sebastian's thick hair to hold him in place. His lips moving over Sebastian's possessively. He didn't care how desperate he seemed because he wanted this for too long. Though by the eager moans Sebastian was emitting he didn't seem to mind.

"Took you long enough," Sebastian murmured when they broke apart.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked a bit dazed.

"I had to resort to extreme measures to get you to admit you like me."

Blaine frowned at the far too smug expression on Sebastian's face.

"You could of asked," Blaine pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that," Sebastian curled his hand around the back of Blaine's neck.

"Wait," Blaine blurted out when Sebastian was about to lean in for another kiss, "Can we make sure that girl sees us making out."

"She's a friend Killer," Sebastian said, "No need to be jealous."

"Not jealous," Blaine griped the lapels of Sebastian's blazer to pull him in closer, "I just want her to know I'm the only one who gets to kiss you."

**A/N:** Sorry if the tone shifted weirdly on this. Started out angsty then became oddly sweet. Hope everyone enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
